The Priests And The Brat
by KungFuCat
Summary: What, if a cheeky pirate girl comes in the life of the two high priests? You won't believe it...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Damn that little...!

Huy walked through the palace, alone, his arms crossed behind his back.

His way waged outside, down the stone staircases. He sighed, looked up to the blue, slightly clouded sky. "Oh no… evening is coming… Hotep and me are finished… I hate it… I hate my life…", he thought.

Suddenly, he heard something. It was behind him. Not very far away.

He heard a scream, and a loud laugh. The screaming of a man and the laughter of a girl.

"HUY! WATCH OUT!"

Huy turned around, but it was too late: there were Hotep, and that little nag of a girl!

Hotep lay with his stomach on a lumber board, the girl sat on him and they were racing on it down the stairs, thrilling Huy with them.

Now, Huy sat on the girls lap, screaming with Hotep.

"THIS IS CRAZY! COMPLETELY CRAZY!", he yelled panicky.

Now, the girl, fourteen years old, long, straight and blonde hair and green eyes, were yelling something. She stopped laughing and looked down to Hotep, while they were still racing down the stairs.

"SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU NEED ME!", she yelled and laughed.

"I need you! I need you!!", Hotep screamed.

"I can't hear you!", the girl teased, grinning.

"I NEED YOU, BLOODY HELL!", he repeated loudly. "I JUST WANNA LIVE!"

Huy couldn't believe it, this was too crazy to be true.

"What in the world are you two doing?! Are you tired of life?!", he shrieked.

"This wasn't my idea, you fool! It's this delirious kid!", Hotep yelled.

The girl put her arms up in the air, laughed louder. She had fun, the priests hadn't.

Suddenly, the board went faster, much faster. Huy showed panicked down the stairs – the Pharao was coming. "No! Not the Pharao! We're so finished!", he yelled.

Hotep opened his eyes wide, struggled wildly.

"OH! OH MY GODS, YOU BITCH! STOP THIS DAMNED BOARD!", he screamed.

The girl swallowed, tried to fake a smile. "Sorry, Hotep… I can't! I don't know how to stop this thing!", she said innocently.

Then, the board flew down the last stairs and landed in front of Ramses.

The three landed at the dusty floor, coughing.

Ramses looked down at them, watched how they were raising.

Hoteps face went red, he clenched his fists and teeth and stared at the girl.

"I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER! COME HERE, YOU LITTLE CHEEKY RASCAL!"

The girl shrieked and hid behind Huy, who was holding the aploplectic Hotep.

"Calm down, Hotep! Pharao is here!", he said, and just a second later, they were bowing.

The girl was still standing, Huy and Hotep clarified her with a few gestures to bow.

Ramses smirked. "What are you two doing? What was that supposed to mean?", he asked.

Hotep growled, showed at the girl. "Ask HER, your highness!"

She smiled and waved a little at the Pharao, not really knowing who she was talking to.

"Now… you look very limber, my dear! What's your name?", Ramses asked.

The girl smiled and stood straight. "My name is Bass, mylord! I'm a piratess from far away the land!", she replied. Hotep looked at her suspiciously.

"What? You told me your name was…"

"Bass!"

"No, it was another one…"

"My name is Bass!", she growled at the chubby priest.

Ramses was watching the not so good connection between them. Maybe, she liked him… but he didn't like her. Ramses got an idea.

"Well… I think, she would be a great priestess! Hotep, Huy… you've got a new acolyte!", he decided. Huy gasped. "No… not her… any, but not her…"

Hoteps jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what the Pharao just said.

"But… your majesty… this girl is… horrible! You can't put me and Huy together with this… hell-brat!", he said and looked at Bass.

The two priests thought, she was a true she-devil. Let alone her look… those pink streeks in her hair and those impossible pirate clothes… pure blasphemy!

Hotep slapped his forehead. "No… by the power of Ra… we don't deserve that… we've been always good men…", he murmured.

However, Bass was lucky. "Alright! This is great! Now, we can be together every day!", she yelled and hugged the two priests.

Hotep tried to escape the hug, but he couldn't. "Huy… take it away…", he whispered, but Huy couldn't. Her hug was too strong.

Bass let go of them, and began to sing. "I'm playing with the big boys now…", she sang.

Huy and Hotep didn't believe it. "How do you know about our song?", Huy asked.

Bass got something from her belt… a little dictaphone.

"What the hell is that?", Huy asked, confused. Bass pushed a button, and then, the priests could hear themselves singing 'Playing with the big boys now'.

Hotep looked at Bass, unbelievingly. "Witchcraft!", he murmured, Bass got a little scared by the strange look in his eyes.

Suddenly, Hotep was screaming his head off. "A WITCH! PUNISH HER! TORTURE HER!", he screamed. Bass shrieked and ran up the stairs, back to their chambers.

Hotep followed her, but he was getting tired quickly because of the many stairs.

"SOMEONE CATCH THAT WITCH!", he screamed, but Bass was very quick. Hotep was now crawling down th stairs, Bass looked down at him with a funny smile.

"I swear, if my legs were taller, I would have caught up you long!", he panted.

"Catch me, if you can!", Bass teased and ran away again. Hotep got up to his feet and followed her. "Just stay up! I'm warning you! I won't say it again!", he yelled.

Ramses looked at Huy, grinning. "Go and help him, Huy… I think, the two of you will be very busy in the near future… teach her, I wanna see a good priestess!", he commanded.

Huy nodded, bowed shortly and ran up the stairs, to get to Hotep and Bass.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – By the power of Ra

Evening came, and the two priests were getting tired. It was early evening, but this little pirate girl has caused so much trouble, so that they were just fed up with the day.

They lolloped slowly to their shared bower, but what they saw was a horrible sight. Their room was a mess! All the papyrus laid dotted on the floor, they were sandy imprints of boots and a little gray cat was playing with their sandals.

Their jaws dropped, they just couldn't believe it. "H-Huy! Look at this! Unbelievable!", he gasped, Huy couldn't respond because of his consternation.

After a few seconds, Hotep growled. "I can tell you at once who is responsible for this!", he grumbled. Quickly, he dragged a limpid curtain aside and they saw Bass, sitting on the bed of Huy. "Hey! I sleep there!", he yelled and ran towards it. "Man, now you've contaminated the bed!"

Bass shrugged. "Pharao said I can sleep in your room!", she said, smiling. Huy threw her slightly from the bed, growled. "Yeah, but not in MY bed!", he responded angrily.

Bass pushed her hand in the coat. "Well, it's softer than the hammocks I had on the ships I've been!", she said. Hotep massaged his temporo. "Tell me, girl… where do you come from? You're very exhausting and too naïve to be a priestress…", he asked. Bass took off her boots and abated them tidily beside a desk.

"Well… I never really belonged to a place… I have no parents, and I always traveled from place to place. Last place was the Black Pearl, a very famous and mysterious ship in the caribbean!", she responded. "It belongs to the famous and great pirate captain Jack Sparrow!"

Hotep raised an eyebrow. "Jack Sparrow? Famous? Well, never heard of him…", he said.

Huy was confused. "Jack Sparrow? By the power of Ra, that's a very strange name…", he thought. Bass sighed. "No wonder! You can't have heard of him because we're in Egypt! No-one here has!", she said.

Hotep sighed. "Well, little one… there's another thing…"

Bass was immediately as keen as mustard. "Yes?"

"Clean up our room! Abolish this mess!", he commanded, slightly angry.

He looked at the little cat. "And please, dislodge this thing!"

Bass pouted, and lifted the cat. "No! This is my tomcat Ibo, and I love him very much! If he has to go, I will go!", she said.

Hotep hissed. "Alright! With pleasure! Take out this critter and follow it!", he yelled, but Huy pushed him in the side. "No, Hotep! Remember… Pharao will kill us if she'll go!", he whispered, Hotep groaned.

"Well… then keep your thing!", he yelled, and sat on his bed.

Bass was glad. She walked towards Hotep, with Ibo in her arms.

"Wanna pet him?", she asked. Hotep looked at the cat, it hissed dangerously at him.

Hotep hissed back. "Disgusting! Put it out of my face!", he growled, and Ibo jumped out of Bass' arms.

Bass sat beside him. "Well… what are we going to do now?", she asked curiously. Hotep sighed. "I think, we'll go to sleep…", he said quietly. "But I'm not tired!"

Huy shrugged. "This is not our problem, girl. WE are tired, and we'll go to sleep now!", he decided. Bass pouted again.

"OK… I wonder how the Pharao will react to that!", she said, grinning. Hotep looked up at her. "You wouldn't do that!"

"Oh yes, I would!", Bass answered self-confidently. "Snitch!", Huy hissed at her. Bass put her arms on her hips. "You call me a snitch? I am just the same snitch as you two are!", she said, and then, she gestured to a quote.

"Ramses! I think you owe us an apology! I am SO upset! We'll tell the Pharao!", she yelled, and chuckled.

Huy gasped. "How in the world do you know about what I said?", he asked.

Bass grinned, sat beside him. "I have a question for you, too!"

She looked in his eyes, with a strange grin. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

Huy looked at her dazzlingly. "Davy what?!"

Bass laughed and let herself fall back on the soft mattress. "Don't worry! This was only a joke!", she said laughing.

Hotep sighed. "Well, girl… it's nice to see how resistant you are… but I'm really tired now…", he said. Bass nodded. "Alright, Hotep! So, were can I sleep?", she asked.

Hotep showed to a room next to their room. "There is a bed and a desk… if you need anything… don't ask us!", he said.

Bass nodded, took her boots and her cat and left the room. Huy groaned, leaned back. "This child is torture! Is this really what we deserve?", he said despearetely.

Hotep leaned back, too. "By the power of Ra… who the heck is Davy Jones?"

TBC…


End file.
